1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an emission purifier of an internal combustion engine in which the exhaust gas thereof is purified by recirculating a part of the gas to the cylinder to be reburned, and more specifically to a device for improving the flow characteristics of a recirculated exhaust gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device for purifying the emission from an internal combustion engine by recirculating a part of the exhaust gas back to the cylinder has been widely used. In the conventional device, however, the valve-opening characteristic is fixed and, accordingly, it is unavoidable that, when mounted on a vehicle, it recirculates, under a light load, a great volume of exhaust gas to the cylinder, thereby drastically deteriorating the running performance, while, under heavy load, the volume of the recirculated gas cannot be increased infinitely.